Koki  Koki Ganteng
by Ay
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Sakura Haruno yang harus menyamar sebagai laki-laki demi mengetahui rahasia dari Koki-Koki Ganteng di 'Angel Bakery'. AU, GAJE, semi-OOC...
1. Chapter 1

**Koki-Koki Ganteng**

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, semi-OOC...XDD

Terinspirasi dari K-Drama "You are Beautifull"

* * *

**Part I**

**Promise**

* * *

_"L'aeromobile sarà sbarco in aeroporto di Konoha, si prega di consultare il vostro bagaglio. Grazie per aver scelto Konoha Servizi Airlanes, speriamo che questo impressione di volo nel tuo cuore ..."_

"Sudah sampai ya?" gadis itu tersenyum mendapati dirinya akan segera tiba di kota Konoha, kota kelahirannya, yang lama tak ia kunjungi.

Gadis itu Sakura Haruno. Putri dari pengusaha _bakery_ yang cukup terkenal di Konoha "Haruno Bakery". Pendidikan khusus koki _'cake and bread'_ yang ia tempuh selama 3 tahun di Venessia membuat ia percaya diri akan diterima kakaknya, Sasori Haruno sebagai koki utama di Haruno Bakery. Kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal pasti akan bangga jika anak perempuan dan lelaki mereka sanggup meneruskan usaha mereka dengan sukses.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi saat Sakura tiba di "Haruno Bakery". Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat keadaan tempat itu yang cukup sepi. Seingatnya, tiga tahun yang lalu, saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, toko kue ini masih ramai dengan pengunjung. Berbondong-bondong orang mengunjungi toko kue ini untuk mencicipi kelezatan kue buatan ayah dan ibunya. Tapi kenapa keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan saat ini? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak gadis ini.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura?" sambut kakaknya—Sasori—saat melihat Sakura ada di depan pintu masuk ujung tangga pembatas antara kediaman mereka di lantai dua dan toko di lantai satu.

"Kakak," Sakura memeluk erat Sasori, melepas segala kerinduannya selama tiga tahun ini dengan satu-satunya kerabat yang masih hidup.

Sasori balas memeluk erat Sakura, mencoba mengerti kerinduan adiknya. Setelah beberapa detik berpelukan, ia lepas pelukan itu, menatap ke arah emerald sang adik. Dari pancarannya, ia tahu, Sakura gelisah. Melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan tentang toko kue warisan orang tua mereka pasti membuat hati adiknya gundah.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Sakura. Ia tahu, Sasori pasti menyadari maksud di balik pertanyaanya.

"Keadaan seperti ini saat toko itu dibuka," jawab Sasori. Kata 'toko itu' membuat alis Sakura tertarik ke atas.

"Ng?"

"Ya, toko itu. Toko kue baru yang dibuka sebulan yang lalu di ujung jalan ini," tambah Sasori.

Sakura mengingat-ingat rute yang ia tempuh tadi sebelum sampai ke sini. Ia memang melihat ada sebuah toko kue yang sangat ramai pengunjungnya. Kalau tak salah toko itu bernama "Angel Bakery". Toko kue malaikat? Sakura sempat menertawakan nama toko kue itu saat perjalanannya ke sini. Kini ia semakin ingin tertawa, apa yang menyebabkan toko kue dengan nama aneh itu bisa menarik pengunjung begitu banyak?

"Angel Bakery?" tebak Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar," Sasori menghela nafas, "semenjak mereka membuka toko kue, toko kue kita mengalamai penurunan drastis. Para pengunjung lebih suka mendatangi toko itu daripada toko kita," jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"Mereka?" tanya Sakura. Apa itu berarti toko kue itu didirikan oleh beberapa orang?

"Ya, yang ku tahu, toko kue itu hanya berisi tiga orang koki sekaligus maid," ucap Sasori.

"Hanya tiga? Dan pengunjungnya bisa sebanyak itu?" Sakura benar-benar tak percaya. Ia melihat dengan jelas betapa banyak pengunjung toko kue itu dan kini ia mendapat fakta bahwa toko kue itu hanya mempunyai tiga orang koki dan maid secara sekaligus. Ini mustahil.

"Benar. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto."

.

.

Sakura sudah memutuskan, ia akan mengadakan penyelidikan di 'Angel Bakery'. Ia tahu, ini sangat memalukan. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa rahasia di balik kesuksesan toko kue itu. Ia harus bisa mencari rahasia itu. Ini semua demi... 'Haruno Bakery'.

Saat ini, Sakura telah sampai di depan 'Angel Bakery'. Ia mengenakan mantel panjang, matanya ia tutupi dengan kacamata hitam, tak lupa ia gunakan wig hitamnya untuk menutupi rambut merah mudanya yang panjang. Ia intip sedikit keadaan di dalam 'Angel Bakery' melalui dinding kaca yang transparan. Ia bisa melihat, keadaan di dalam sangat ramai. Ruangan itu kira-kira berisi 20 meja, suasana dalam ruangan itu terasa nyaman dan menarik dengan cosplay malaikat sebagai tema-nya. Ia bisa melihat patung-patung malaikat kecil bersayap tergantung di dinding kaca tempat itu. Bahkan di hadapannya pun, di depan pintu masuk toko kue itu ada dua patung malaikat yang terbuat dari pualam putih yang berdiri tegak, seolah menyambut setiap tamu yang datang.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona," sebuah suara mengejutkan Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Tampaklah seorang pria dengan kemeja dan celana panjang putih dengan hiasan pin malaikat bersayap di sisi kanan kemejanya. Warna rambut pria itu sedikit mengingatkan Sakura akan Sasori.

"Eh?"

"Silahkan masuk, Nona. Kami akan menyajikan kue terbaik untuk Nona sore ini," saran pria itu.

Dan Sakura tahu, pria ini pasti salah satu dari tiga orang yang disebut kakaknya sebagai koki sekaligus maid di 'Angel Bakery'.

"Eh, mmm... baiklah," ucap Sakura.

'Tak ada salahnya aku mencoba,' batin Sakura.

Sakura masuk bersama dengan pria itu. Melihat dari luar saja, ruangan itu tampak indah, dan nyatanya, ruangan itu memang indah saat ia benar-benar telah menapaki kakinya di dalam ruangan itu.

'Indah,' batinnya. Ia benar-benar terpukau dengan dekorasi ruangan itu.

"Nah, silahkan duduk, Nona. Saya akan bawakan menu 'Angel Bakery', mohon tunggu sebentar," pria itu lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sakura menuju sebuah _counter _di ujung ruangan itu, yang nampaknya adalah tempat dimana para maid dan koki berada.

Dari tempat duduknya, Sakura bisa melihat seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang memakai pakaian sama persis dengan pria berambut merah yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Pria itu memiliki kesan dingin dimata Sakura.

'Apa bisa pria seperti itu memasak, bahkan membuat kue dengan enak?' batin Sakura tak percaya.

"Nah, ini menu-nya. Silahkan dipilih," tiba-tiba pria berambut merah itu sudah berada di hadapannya, menyilahkan ia untuk memilih menu yang kini telah berada di atas meja.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berambut hitam dan menatap pria berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Ngng... Cheese Cake, satu potong," ucap Sakura.

"Terimakasih, pesanan akan segera diantar," pria itu kembali pergi menuju _counter_ setelah pesanan Sakura dicatatnya.

Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Kali ini, matanya menangkap sosok pria lagi yang berpakaian sama dengan pria berambut merah dan berambut hitam yang ia lihat di balik counter. Kali ini, pria yang dilihatnya memiliki rambut kuning cerah dengan cengiran yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

'Apa orang itu juga bisa membuat kue?" batin Sakura kembali tak yakin saat melihat pria itu.

"Pesanan datang," pria berambut merah itu kembali ke meja Sakura.

Ia letakkan 'Cheese Cake' pesanan Sakura di atas meja. Sakura melirik pria itu sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan mencicipi kue itu. Dan ia terkejut. Cheese Cake ini... adalah yang terlezat yang pernah ia makan.

"Lezat..." ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah buatan langsung dari Sasuke," komentar pria berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

'Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku harus menyamar dan bekerja di tempat itu. Aku harus bisa mencari tahu rahasia apa dari kue-kue buatan 'Angel Bakery'. Ini semua demi 'Haruno Bakery'. Ya, ini janjiku. Aku harus mengembalikan kejayaan 'Haruno Bakery'.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Catatan Kecil:**

Jangan bunuh saya...XDD

Maaf jika fic ini sangat abal.

Terimakasih telah membaca sampai di sini...

Jaa...

**Aya^^19082010**


	2. Chapter 2

************************

**Koki-Koki Ganteng**

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, semi-OOC...XDD

Terinspirasi dari K-Drama "You are Beautifull"

**Part II**

**Ini Ciuman?**

* * *

'Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku harus menyamar dan bekerja di tempat itu. Aku harus bisa mencari tahu rahasia apa dari kue-kue buatan 'Angel Bakery'. Ini semua demi 'Haruno Bakery'. Ya, ini janjiku. Aku harus mengembalikan kejayaan 'Haruno Bakery'.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu Kak! Ini demi 'Haruno Bakery'!"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah… Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga… mereka itu laki-laki."

"Tentu. Doakan aku, Kak!"

.

.

Sakura memandang bangunan di hadapannya. Bangunan dengan dinding kaca itu mampu tertembus indera penglihatannya. Dari tempatnya sekarang, ia bisa melihat sebagian besar isi di dalam ruangan itu. Toko kue itu tampak tutup, dengan tanda _close_ menempel di pintu kaca toko itu. Sakura melirik sekitarnya, tak tampak satu pun koki 'Angel Bakery'.

"Maaf, toko kue kami tutup di Minggu pagi, Anda bisa datang nanti sore," ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ia perhatikan pria yang tadi berada di belakanganya. Pria itu berambut kuning emas dengan cengiran yang hampir selalu dilihat Sakura pada wajahnya. Pria yang kemarin ia lihat di balik counter 'Angel Bakery.'

'Ia pasti salah satu dari maid sekaligus koki di 'Angel Bakery', batin Sakura.

"Nah, sampai jumpa nanti sore, Kak," ucap pria itu masuk menuju 'Angel Bakery'.

"Tu—tunggu!" panggil Sakura. Ia menjajari pria yang kini berada di depannya, tepat di depan pintu masuk 'Angel Bakery'.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya pria itu sambil memberikan senyum khas yang seolah tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ngng… Aku… Izinkan aku bekerja di 'Angel Bakery'!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya, berharap pria itu menerimanya. Ia menegakkan kembali badannya. Kedua bola mata jadenya menatap penuh harap pada kedua iris biru langit milik pemuda itu.

"Eh? Aduh… Bagaimana ya—?" Pemuda itu tampak canggung dan bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Siapa pria itu, Naruto?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dari pemuda berambut kuning terang di hadapannya.

Sakura berbalik, menghadap ke arah dimana ia bisa melihat siapa yang baru saja bertanya. Orang itu… Salah satu koki 'Angel Bakery'. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang wajahnya dingin.

"Ngng… begini Sasuke, kakak ini ingin bekerja di 'Angel Bakery'," jelas Naruto-pria berambut kuning terang.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Rambut merah muda pendek mencolok, wajah yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, dengan kemeja kebesaran dan celana panjang pas-pasan. Sasuke menaikkan sedikit alis kanannya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

"Kami tidak menerima orang baru," ucap Sasuke sinis lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Tu—tunggu!" ucap Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke. Ia memblokir jalan di depan Sasuke, merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi Sasuke beranjak lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya, "Tolong terima saya!"

"Mmm…" Sasuke terlihat berpikir serius sebelum mengatakan, "tidak!" dengan senyum yang menyebalkan.

"Tolonglah…" Sakura kini meremas bahu Sasuke, menahan pria itu lebih lama sebelum mengabulkan pemintaannya. Sasuke mngernyit—menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan gusar.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ku lewatkan?"

Baik Sakura, Sasuke, maupun Naruto segera menoleh ke asal suara. Tampaklah seorang pria dengan rambut merah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Gaara, untung kau datang," Naruto lah yang pertama kali membuka suaranya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil melirik Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Begini, kakak itu—" Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura, "—ingin bekerja di 'Angel Bakery', tapi _Teme_ tidak menyetujuinya," jelas Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyetujui orang baru tanpa kualitas bekerja di 'Angel Bakery'," bela Sasuke, ia tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Sakura. Penekanan kata 'tanpa kualitas' membuat Sakura sedikit geram.

'Sombong sekali sih si 'Pantan Ayam' ini,' batinnya.

"Kenapa tidak kita terima saja, kakak ini?" usul Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, benarkah?" Sakura kini melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Gaara. "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Heh, tidak bisa begitu!" sela Sasuke. Ia menuju tempat Gaara dan Sakura. Gaara tersenyum tipis, berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. "Kita lihat dulu perkembangannya Sasuke. Jika dalam seminggu ia tahan dan bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pekerjaannya, kita menerimanya. Jika tidak…" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya, melirik ke arah Sakura dengan senyum manis yang mau tak mau membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Ba—baik, jika aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dalam satu minggu. Aku akan mengundurkan diri." Sambung Sakura.

"Nah, masalahnya sudah selesai kan?" Gaara melirik Naruto—yang dibalas dengan cengiran—kemudian Sakura—yang dibalas dengan senyum lega—dan terakhir Sasuke—yang membalas dengan senyum tak puas. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku Gaara."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan—oy! _Teme_!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, "si _Teme_ itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmm… Namaku Saku—eh, namaku Haru Sakuragi. Mohon kerjasamanya!" Sakura menundukkan badannya, sembari tersenyum memandang Naruto dan Gaara secara bergantian.

.

.

Sakura tertegun memandang dapur di hadapannya. Awalnya ia sangka, ketiga koki Angel Bakery pastilah sangat sibuk sehingga dapur mereka pasti kotor dan menjijikan. Namun, dugaannya meleset. Bahkan ia tampak terkagum-kagum melihat dapur yang rapih dan bersih. Ia bahkan terkejut melihat peralatan sederhana di sini. Mesing pemanggang roti di sini pun masih manual, bukan pemanggang roti otomatis yang cukup mahal.

"Kaget ya melihat dapur kami?"

"Eh?" Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah mendapati dirinya kepergok sedang mengamati dapur.

"Semua yang melihat dapur kami pasti akan kaget sepertimu. Sini, coba ulurkan tanganmu!" Pria berambut merah itu menarik telapak tangan Sakura, ia elus permukaan telapak tangan Sakura.

"Eh, itu—"

"Tanganmu halus sekali, Haru—" Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis, "—seperti tangan seorang gadis."

Sakura buru-buru menarik tangannya dari pegangan Gaara. "Hahaha… Tidak, aku hanya, mmm… kebetulan saja, aku sekeluarga memang memiliki tangan yang halus. Hahaha…" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Mmm… Siapa yang pertama kali mendirikan Angel Bakery, Gaara-_senpai_?"

"Sasuke. Ialah penggagas awal toko kue ini. Kau pasti tidak menyangka jika orang sedingin dia mampu membuat kue dengan kelembutan yang sangat baik. Omong-omong, panggil saja aku Gaara. Tak perlu menambahkan senpai pada namaku."

"Aaa… Baik. Err… Gaara. Hehehe…"

"Dasar!" Gaara mengacak-acak kecil rambut Sakura. Dan matanya sedikit menyipit melihat jepit rambut kecil di atas telinga kanan Sakura, segera ditutupi kecurigaannya dengan tersenyum tipis.

'Ia seorang gadis?'

Sedang Sakura hanya tersenyum saat Gaara mengacak-ngacak kecil rambutnya, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan senyumnya.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan anak baru itu, Gaara!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar, tetapi Sakura dapat menangkap dengan baik sindiran yang terkandung di dalamnya. "Ku lihat, ia belum mengerjakan apa-apa sampai saat ini."

"Jangan begitu Sasuke, ini baru hari pertama ia kerja, biarkan ia melihat-lihat dulu dapur dan cara kerja kita." Bela Gaara sambil memandang lembut Sakura.

'Menyebalkan sekali sih yang namanya Sasuke ini! Liat saja tampangnya yang belagu dan sombong. Eugh!' Batin Sakura.

"Apa kau liat-liat?" Bentak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aaa…"

"Nah, Haru. Kau di sini dulu, lihat bagaimana cara membuat adonan _chiffon's cake_ dari Sasuke. Aku akan membantu membereskan ruang depan dulu dengan Naruto. Sasuke, jangan terlalu galak pada Haru." Gaara pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke di dapur.

"Nah, anak baru, lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik! Aku tidak akan mengulang semua ucapanku!" Gertak Sasuke, ia mengambil beberapa bahan kue dan seperangkat alat kocok manual dari rak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ditaruhnya semua itu di atas meja.

'Tch! Kenapa tidak Gaara saja sih yang mengajariku!' sungut Sakura dalam hati.

Satu jam ke depan dihabiskan Sakura mendengar segala ocehan Sasuke tentang bahan-bahan, alat-alat, bahkan beberapa cara mengocok telur dan terigu yang baik yang pastinya sudah dihapal Sakura di luar kepala—menilik statusnya yang lulusan sekolah koki terbaik di Italia. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat menguap ngantuk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Ooiii! Kau mendengarkan penjelasanku tidak?" Sasuke berteriak tepat di telinga Sakura.

Astaga, Sasuke-_senpai_! Bisa tidak _sih_ tidak berteriak seperti itu?" Sakura mengusap-ngusap telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan Sasuke.

"Kau, coba jelaskan ulang apa saja yang sudah ku jelaskan tadi!"

"Bahan-bahan kue yang baik jangan dibuka dari bungkusnya lewat dari satu minggu, kalau mengocok telur usahakan ujung pengocok menyentuh permukaan tempatnya dengan catatan tidak menekan sampai menggores—"

"_Stop_!_ Ok_! Aku percaya kau mendengarkanku. Nah sekarang kau ambil kain pel itu! Kita akan membersihkan dapur sebelum mulai membuat kue!" Perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk kain pel di ujung dapur.

"Tapi kan, dapur ini sudah bersih!" Tolak Sakura.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Dasar jelek!" desis Sakura pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Siapa yang jelek?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya sambil bersungut-sungut kesal, ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke, bermaksud menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tak tahu jika kini Sasuke tepat berada di belakangnya. Dan saat itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya.

Satu… Dua… Tiga…

"ARGHHHHH…!"

********

****

TBC

* * *

Saya tahu saya tidak bertanggung jawab dengan menghilangkan draft fic ini. Dan molornya fic ini yang baru diapdet hari ini. #pundung.

Tetapi saya sangat berterimakasih jika kalian memberikan feedback.

Terima kasih buat semua yang telah memberikan feedback di chap pertama. #hug

Jaa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Koki-Koki Ganteng**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya Cuma minjem karakternya**

**Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini adalah AU, GAJE, dan OOC... XD**

Terinspirasi dari K-Drama "You are Beautifull"

.

**Sangat Tidak Mungkin**

"Siapa yang jelek?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, sambil bersungut-sungut kesal, dia berbalik ke belakang, menghadap Sasuke. Ia bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun gadis berbola mata kehijauan itu tidak menyadari posisi Sasuke yang kini berada tepat di belakangnya. Sampai ia berbalik dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya.

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

"ARGHHH...!"

.

.

Buru-buru Sakura mendorong Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sasuke hampir terjungkal mengenai meja jika saja keseimbangan pria itu tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sakura langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Dia berusaha meminta maaf baik secara verbal maupun non-verbal.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku, Sasuke-senpai!"

"Pergi."

"Tapi, Senpai, aku—"

"Pergi."

"Iya, tapi, aku—"

"Kubilang, cepat pergi dari sini, Haru Sakuragi!"

Sakura menyadari saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar apapun penjelasannya. Meski Sakura pun merasa marah bercampur malu—mengingat ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh pria yang baru sehari dikenalnya—tapi tetap saja dalam kasus ini, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, dia harus mengalah.

Sasuke memandang kepergiaan Sakura dengan datar. Wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, seakan tak peduli pada apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Sampai dia merasa Sakura—atau Haru Sakuragi, nama Sakura yang diketahuinya—tidak akan berbalik dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya, dia bersandar lemas ke dinding dapur. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Ini sangat tidak mungkin, kan?" Jari-jari panjangnya menyusuri permukaan bibir pucatnya yang menurutnya baru saja dicium oleh seorang pria. "Cowok gila," desisnya.

.

.

"Iya, terima kasih atas kunjungannya ya. Besok mampir lagi ya..."

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang nampaknya bertampang sangat galak sore ini. Untunglah Gaara memiliki ide bagus yang meminta agar Sasuke lebih baik berjaga di _counter _ketimbang ikut melayani pelanggan. Yang ada jika dia ikut melayani pelanggan, semua pelanggan akan langsung kabur melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Kedua mata biru langit Naruto kini memandang Sakura. Pegawai baru di toko kue mereka itu nampak lesu, meski masih memasang senyum manis kepada setiap pengunjung yang datang.

Naruto mendekati Sakura yang kini sedang membersihkan meja di ujung ruangan yang sepi dari pengunjung.

"Haru, kau tahu tidak si _Teme_ itu kenapa?"

Sakura masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Nampaknya ia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Hei, Haru!"

Sakura masih diam, meneruskan kegiatan membersihkan mejanya tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hei Haruuuu!"

Sakura menoleh. "Eh? Naruto-senpai memanggilku?"

Naruto mendelik. "Iya, memangnya siapa lagi yang bernama Haru di sini?"

"Namaku kan Saku—eh, iya, namaku Sakuragi Haru maksudku." Sakura memilin-milin lap meja di tangannya, menutupi kegugupannya. Hampir saja dia keceplosan membocorkan rahasianya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Naru-senpai bertanya apa?"

"Oh, iya, kau tahu tidak, si _Teme_ itu kenapa sih?"

Sakura merasa kikuk. Apa sebaiknya dia memberitahu Naruto tentang kejadian di dapur tadi. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke malah semakin marah jika berita itu disebarluaskan. Lagipula, pria normal mana sih yang mau dicium oleh sesama pria? Meski Sakura itu sebenarnya wanita.

"Itu, errr... Sasuke-senpai, errr..."

"Teme kenapa?"

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang agak panjang ke belakang telinganya. "Itu, Sasuke-senpai..."

"Iya?"

"Dicium."

"HAH?"

Tanpa Naruto sadari semua mata pengunjung toko kue sudah melirik ke arahnya. Ada yang dengan tatapan penasaran, ada pula yang dengan tatapan 'berisik banget'. Naruto hanya nyengir dan meminta maaf. Dia merendahkan suaranya, mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Kok bisa?"

Akhirnya mengalirlah kejadiaan nista di dapur dari mulut Sakura. Naruto mendengarkan dengan perhatian, meski dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat bagian paling memalukan dalam cerita itu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Itu musibah besar baginya, Haru."

"Aku tahu," gumam Sakura murung. Dia mengerti, Sasuke pasti _shock_ karena mengira dirinya dicium oleh sesama lelaki.

"Tidak-tidak, kau tidak tahu." Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Itu ciuman pertamanya, kurasa, dan astaga! Kenapa harus darimu, coba?" Lagi-lagi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura mendelik. 'Aku itu kan seorang gadis!' Meski dia tahu bukan salah Naruto juga menganggap Sasuke mengalami musibah besar.

Bukannya meringankan beban di hati Sakura, Naruto malah semakin menambah rasa gelisah yang sedari tadi menyambangi hati Sakura. Sakura mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas dari balik _counter. _Sasuke yang masih kesal atas kejadian pagi tadi hanya mendelik dan memberi tatapan 'apa-lihat-lihat' kepada Sakura. Sakura meringis kecil, mengembalikan tatapannya pada Naruto. Dia menghela napas dengan lemah.

"Sudah minta maaf?"

Sakura menggeleng. Tangannya kembali mengelap kaca meja yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bersih setelah ia lap berkali-kali. "Sasuke-senpai bahkan tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Coba lagi saja nanti setelah toko tutup." Dengan memberikan sebuah tepukan ringan di atas bahu Sakura, Naruto beranjak meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Semangat!"

"Ya, semangat!" Namun nada yang terdengar dari mulutnya lebih menyerupai kepasrahan.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya masih terbalut handuk sebatas pinggang ke lutut. Butiran air masih menyambangi pucuk-pucuk rambut hitam miliknya. Sebuah handuk kecil mengalung di lehernya, sesekali Sasuke menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan handuk itu. Dia baru saja melangkah ke arah kamarnya ketika Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-senpaiii..."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, dia mendelik kesal ke arah manusia yang dianggapnya telah merusak kebanggannya sebagai seorang pria. Pria mana sih yang mau dicium sesama pria?

"Apa?"

Sakura hanya diam. Sepertinya dia salah memanggil Sasuke di saat seperti ini. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia malah terbalut keheningan mendadak akibat pemandangan yang disuguhkan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya sendiri.

Sasuke sedikit merinding melihat tingkah laku Sakura. Apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, mood Sasuke langsung memburuk.

"Gila."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kembali, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam di tempat. Dua langkah lagi Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, Sakura baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sasuke-senpaiii, tunggu!"

Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke yang tangannya sudah mencapai kenop pintu.

"Tch! Apalagi?" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sakura. Pria itu menatap tajam Sakura. Yang ditatap malah meringis kecil.

Sakura menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya, gerakan khasnya jika sedang gugup.

"Tch!"

Sasuke memutar kembali tubuhnya, bersiap masuk ke kamarnya.

"Eeh... Tunggu!" Sakura secara refleks menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam tangan Sakura yang masih memegang tangannya. Tak ingin ditatap seperti itu, Sakura langsung melepaskan pegangannya.

"Maaf," katanya. "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Sasuke-senpai."

Sasuke memutar matanya dengan bosan. "Hn," katanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Waktuku berharga, jangan bertele-tele," kata Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi," kata Sakura. Gadis itu membungkuk kecil, kemudian menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak memberikan respons apa-apa. Dia sedikit merasakan keanehan ketika Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Dia seperti melihat sesuatu di rambut Sakura. Perlahan dia mendekati Sakura. Tinggi Sakura yang hanya mencapai dagunya membuat Sasuke semakin mudah menjalankan maksudnya. Dia memegang pucuk kepala Sakura dengan telapak tangannya.

Sakura membeku di tempat. Dia tidak menyangka respons Sasuke akan seperti ini.

'Ini?'

"Hn," kata Sasuke. "Lupakan," imbuhnya. Sasuke berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Maksudnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tanpa membalikkan badannya dia berkata, "Kumaafkan."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

'Gadis ya?' batin Sasuke.

"Haru," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Besok temani aku membeli bahan di pasar."

"Eh?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengajaknya. Dia senang, itu tandanya Sasuke mulai menerimanya sebagai anggota. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke kini sedang menyiapkan acara pembalasan baginya.

.

.

Bersambung...

Yak, draft abal yang terlantar sekian lama dan akhirnya diberanikan publish setelah mendapat teror dari beberapa pihak. *ngeles* XDD

Maap kalo ceritanya tambah ancur. *buburu ngumpet.*

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
